Cancer is a disease characterized by deregulated proliferation of transformed cells, which infiltrate and destroy normal body tissue. Despite substantial progress in the development of cancer therapy, cancer remains a major cause of death.
It has been found that early diagnosis of cancer significantly improves the efficacy of cancer therapy, thereby reducing mortality of cancer patients. Thus, it is of great importance to identify agents useful in rapid and accurate diagnostic methods for detecting cancer at an early stage.